fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Brutal Favoritism/Story Mode
Brutality Forever is the story mode of Brutal Favoritism. It follows a similar format to Super Smash Bros. Brawl's Subspace Emissary, in the sense that you play through a level in between cutscenes. However, this story keeps with the main game’s 3D dynamic instead of Subspace's 2D sidescroller format. Also, the cutscenes contain dialogue consistently so as to have a much more undertandable story. The story's main premise is that different, largely unrelated universes are colliding in many unimaginable ways. In order to find out who or what exactly is behind this universal damage, heroes, villains, and mediocre-ers from these universes join forces and travel through many different dimensions to find this great evil. Opening This trailer plays at the beginning of the story, as well as every time the game is started up before entering the main menu. TBA ''PART 1: UNIVERSAL COLLISION'' Chapter 1: Invaders from the Cosmos The story begins with Rosalina riding the Faceship with Lubba piloting. The ship is traveling at breakneck speed with Lumas and Star Bits flying off erratically. Lubba is laughing like a maniac; Rosalina looks seasick. ;Rosalina: Lubba! Do we truly need to be going this fast?? ;Lubba: Trust me, at this speed, we’ll reach Peach’s castle in no time! ;Rosalina: But is it worth it to travel at this speed just to shave off a couple minutes of travel time? ;Lubba: Absolutely! Full throttle! ;Rosalina: We weren’t going full throttle before?! The ship blasts forward at a much higher speed. All of a sudden, a massive light-blue “rip” in space itself is seen, startling both. ;Lubba: Whoa! What’s that? Lubba greatly slows down the ship and approaches the rip cautiously. Rosalina catches her breath and steps closer. ;Rosalina: I’ve seen one of these before; it’s known as a Universal Rip. ;Lubba: Seriously? That’s what it’s called? ;Rosalina: That’s the canonical name, yes. ;Lubba: Fine. What does it do? ;Rosalina: To my understanding, Universal Rips connect different dimensions across space and time, dimensions that never would have interacted before. Entering one of these rips would mean crossing into an entirely new land with new surroundings. ;Lubba: And...and what happens if the rip gets bigger? ;Rosalina: If the rip gets too massive, the two connected dimensions will eventually merge and become one. Chaos would commence, as you’d expect from an event such as this. ;Lubba: Wow...well, we should probably stop it! What can we do? ;Rosalina: There’s a way to contain it. In a dimension I once visited, there was a man named Ford Pines. He can help us. We just need to-- Her sentence is cut short by a bow tie shaped spaceship flying through the rip. It blasts past them at a high speed, causing more Lumas to fly off the ship. ;Lubba: Gah! What was that? ;Rosalina: Someone from another dimension! And from the looks of it, they’re hostile. Let’s get to Peach’s castle! If anyone can help us stop them, it’s Mario! ---- LEVEL 1: Flight to the Castle Control the Faceship and pilot it past TIE fighters streaming past you in order to reach the castle. You can fire Star Bits at TIE Fighters to shoot them out of the sky so as to prevent them from harming you. You can also control the Faceship’s speed by holding A to accelerate it and releasing A to decelerate. You only have 50 Stamina, and one blast from a TIE Fighter deals 5 damage. If you can make it to the ground in one piece in 1:30 minutes, you complete the level. ---- The ship crashes in the middle of the Mushroom Kingdom, creating a sonic boom. The noise causes Peach, Luigi, Toad, and Toadette to run out of the castle to see what happened. ;Peach: The sonic boom caused us to run out of the castle! ;Toadette: What happened? ;Rosalina: We were shot down by invaders from another dimension. ;Lubba: My ship! My beautiful, beautiful ship! Ruined by bow tie spaceships!!! ;Luigi: We should find these invaders! Where were they headed? ;Rosalina: Hard to say. But that isn’t my priority, nor is it Lubba’s. We need to cross dimensions and reach Ford Pines to create a protection against the Universal Rip. ;Toad: Well, those aliens are gonna give me the willies! I need to find out where they’re headed, or else I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night! ;Toadette: Me neither! We should track them down! ;Peach: Oh, all right. But be safe! And, you know, don’t stare into any bright lights in the sky. ;Toad and Toadette: We won’t! The two climb into their kart and drive into the distance. ;Luigi: So how can we fix the ship? ;Lubba: This new model is powered by Star Bits. Unfortunately, many of them fell out during the escape. ;Rosalina: ...And from your careless driving... ;Lubba: Sure, sure. Point is, we need to find more. So if you guys could grab me some, that’d be swell. ---- LEVEL 2: Find Star Bits You can control either Luigi or Rosalina. In this level, you need to wander the Mushroom Kingdom in search of Star Bits. There are many scattered on the ground, in trees, on building, et cetera. The kingdom is the same layout as seen in Super Mario Odyssey. There are many enemies around, such as Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros, and others. When you have grabbed 100 Star Bits, return to Lubba to complete the level. ---- Luigi and Rosalina hand Lubba their stacks of Star Bits, who inserts them in the ear of he ship. ;Peach: ...seriously? You power the ship through the ear? ;Lubba: Hey, when your theme is a face, you don’t have a lot of port options, okay? The Faceship lights up and starts to float. Rosalina and Lubba climb on, with Luigi jumping in after them. ;Rosalina: You want to join us? ;Luigi: Sure! Mario’s been missing for a while, and there’s a chance those aliens have something to do with it. I want to save him. ;Lubba: Hey, the more people to fight so I don’t have to, the better! Let’s roll, gang! The ship lifts into the air and blasts off, with Peach waving goodbye from the ground. ---- Characters unlocked this chapter: Chapter 2: The Sun Shines on the Wicked The story cuts to Bowser Jr. who is painting the design on his mask all over Delfino Plaza. ;Bowser Jr.: Hahaha! This is so much fun! Soon, Delfino will give me the respect I deserve! Suddenly, a kart blazes past him, knocking him to the ground. He stands up and sees it’s Toad and Toadette driving it. ;Bowser Jr.: Hey!! Watch where you’re going, jackwagons!! ;Toad: Sorry! Too busy chasing aliens to drive carefully! ;Bowser Jr.: ...aliens? Where? ;Toadette: Bye! They drive into the distance. Bowser Jr. looks up and sees bow tie shaped spaceships stream across the sky above him. He is awestruck, until they start shooting at his graffiti. Then he’s angry. ;Bowser Jr.: Hey! I worked hard on those! Suddenly, more spaceships fly overhead. These ones are shaped like the letter X with the way their wings are oriented. The X-Wings start shooting at the TIE Fighters, who shoot back. One of the X-Wings explodes, causing it to crash to the ground. ;Bowser Jr.: What happened? I should make sure they’re okay. ---- LEVEL 3: Get to the Destroyed Ship Make your way through Delfino Plaza to the X-Wing that crashed to the ground. The TIE Fighters and X-Wings above can act as far away enemies, as their lasers can sometimes hit the ground. The weirdo Sunshine enemies are also enemies you can encounter. ---- Bowser Jr. arrives at the fallen X-Wing. He looked in the cockpit and saw a blond teenager dressed in black unconscious within. Junior thought for a sec, then took out his paintbrush and attacked the cockpit with it. The glass shattered. Junior grabbed the teenager by his shoulder and pulled him out. As he pulled him out, more TIE Fighters flew overhead. They saw the X-Wing and the teenager walking out of it, and thus began shooting at it. The shooting awoke the teenager who began screaming. ;Blond Teenager: Gah! Siths! ;Bowser Jr.: Whoa, easy kid. Those are spaceships, not Smiths. ;Blond Teenager: But the TIE Fighters are driven by Sith stormtroopers! And the Sith run the Empire and the Stormtroopers are Imperial and Vader’s my father apparently and I don’t know what to think of it! Who are you?! ;Bowser Jr.: None of that made sense. But I’m Bowser Jr., son of the supreme warlord Bowser! ;Blond Teenager: Your dad’s evil too? ;Bowser Jr.: Yeah, but so am I! Hahaha! ;Blond Teenager: Huh...well, can’t exactly have that! Prepare to be finished, evil one! ;Bowser Jr.: Whoa, hey no! I’m...I’m a good guy! Hey no! ;Blond Teenager: I cant trust you! You could be with the Empire for all I know! ---- LEVEL 4: Battle the Blondie A battle spontaneously initiates between Bowser Jr. and the blond kid he rescued. You can only play as Junior for now as the blondie’s kind of outraged and emotionally tormented. There aren’t any other enemies, and you’re right beneath the Shine Gate closed off from other areas. You both have 50 stamina; when he runs out, you finish the level. If you run out before he does, you need to restart the chapter. Bummer. ---- The teen falls to the ground. Bowser Jr. looks down at him and paints a frowny face over his face, then laughs. ;Blond Teenager: That was kinda rude, man. ;Bowser Jr.: I’m glad! You tried to take me down with nothing but a glow stick! ;Blond Teenager: Hey, a lightsaber is much more than a glow stick! It’s the weapon of a Jedi Master! And I, Luke Skywalker, am the single greatest Jedi still alive! ;Bowser Jr.: ...that’s your name? Skywalker? ;Luke Skywalker: Yes it is! And my father’s name was Anakin Skywalker, and my sister’s named Leia Skywalker, and my kid will be named Leroy Skywalker! ;Bowser Jr.: Hey, that’s not canon, don’t try to make it canon. ;Luke Skywalker: Whatever. Point is, even if you’re so-called evil, the Empire is an even evil-er evil! We need to get out of here! ;Bowser Jr.: That doesn’t make a lot of sense, but it makes enough sense that I’m willing to roll with it. My old man’s got a castle upstate that we can crash at! Let’s roll! ---- LEVEL 5: Get to the Airship Now being able to play as both Junior and Skywalker, navigate your way through Delfino Plaza while it’s now occupied by the Empire. Stormtroopers are now the most common enemies, but the weirdo Sunshine baddies are still around. The level ends when you board the Airship. ---- Bowser Jr. stepped behind the steering wheel of the Airship as Luke crashed on a couch in the back. The ship lifted into the air. ;Bowser Jr.: Wahoo! We are outta here! TIE Fighters began to shoot at the Airship. ;Luke Skywalker: Um, that’s kind of a problem... ;Bowser Jr.: Oh yeah, there’s cannons on the east wall. Feel free to fire back at them if you want to live. ---- LEVEL 6: A Non-Cannon Escape The Airship is flying away, but the Empire isn’t a fan of that idea! For this level, it’s switched into a first person shooter type thing. You maneuver a cannon and have to shoot down 50 TIE Fighters before the clock runs out. If you don’t, the ship will explode from the TIE Fighters’ blasts and you’ll need to start over. You’re given a time limit of one minute. After shooting down all fifty, the level ends. ---- ;Bowser Jr.: Man, I’m impressed you could do that in under a minute! ;Luke Skywalker: I know, right? I’m kind of a master pilot, personally. The Airship took off into the distance and escaped the Empire...for now? ---- Characters unlocked this chapter: ---- State of the Teams: Chapter 3: A Puffball gets Clocked The story shifts dimensions, now in the dimension of Planet Popstar. Kirby is seen underneath a tree eating an apple. ;Kirby: This apple is really nice! I wish I had some friend to share it with... He looks around and sees Meta Knight standing in front of Castle Dedede. Kirby gasps. ;Kirby: Meta Knight! He’d love this apple! Kirby runs to Meta Knight’s side and offers part of his apple. He abruptly draws his sword and slices the apple in half with it, pushing Kirby to the side. He continues looking up at he castle. ;Kirby: Hey! All I wanted to do was share an apple with my best friend! ;Meta Knight: I’m not your best friend. If anything, I’m your greatest rival. Now, I’m busy planning something at the moment, so leave me be. ;Kirby: No! I want to share this apple with you! ;Meta Knight: I’ve had enough of you! I’m trying to end Dedede’s tyrannical rule over Popstar, so if you care at all for your homeland, leave me be! ;Kirby: EAT THIS APPLE!! ---- LEVEL 7: Eat the Apple Meta Knight’s in a bad mood, so Kirby’s trying to cheer him up by sharing his apple! Unfortunately, Meta Knight’s allergic to apples or something, because now he’s fighting Kirby! You control Kirby in this 1v1 fight against MK in an enclosed arena outside Castle Dedede. You each have 50 stamina; if you can drain MK’s first, you win. ---- Meta Knight falls to the ground. Kirby looks smug and holds the apple half out to him. Meta Knight begrudgingly accepts and stands up. ;Meta Knight: ...thanks. ;Kirby: No problem, bud! So, what’re you planning against Dedede? ;Meta Knight: Have you ever heard of Universal Rips? ;Kirby: Hmm...I heard about it just now, when you asked about it! ;Meta Knight: That’s not what I...okay. Essentially, they’re connections between two different dimensions. I found a Rip in a cave near here; I’m planning on using it to send armies of danger at Dedede so he has to surrender the throne. ;Kirby: Ooh, that sounds fun! Can I help? ;Meta Knight: Actually...yes! Come with me. ---- LEVEL 8: A Rip in a Cave Now able to play as both Kirby and Meta Knight, you wander around Green Greens in search of a cave harboring a Universal Rip. Several iconic Kirby enemies are enemies here, including Waddle Dees, Poppy Bros, Sir Cutters, and the other enemies you’d expect from a Kirby level. When you enter the cave, the level ends. ---- The two stepped into the cave and looked around. In the center of the cave was a Universal Rip emanating a light blue glow. Kirby started to step closer to it, but Meta Knight pulled him back. ;Kirby: Wow...is that the Rip? ;Meta Knight: Indeed. Stepping through this will lead us to an entirely new dimension. ;Kirby: Do you know what dimension it leads to? ;Meta Knight: Not yet, no. ;???: Well, I'' do. This new voice caused the two to turn around. The owner of this new voice is the tyrannical king himself, King Dedede. Meta Knight points his sword at him, Kirby gasps. ;Meta Knight: Dedede! How do you know about this Rip? ;Dedede: I rule this kingdom, pal. I know all of its secrets. I’m the one that had the cave put here to begin with! ;Kirby: Wait, what? You built this cave? ;Dedede: More or less, yeah. ;Meta Knight: So what are you planning on using this Rip for, Dedede? ;Dedede: Simple. Expand my rule. The dimension this Rip connects is a pathetic one. From what I’ve seen, they have no real leader. I can just waltz right in and take over! ;Meta Knight: Can’t have you do that, penguin! Kirby, come on. We have to stop him! ;Kirby: But he’s my friend! And...he has a hammer... ;Meta Knight: No matter! Sometimes you need to fight your friends for the right thing to happen. ---- '''LEVEL 9': No Matter the Hammer King Dedede is set to overtake the dimension beyond the Universal Rip. Of course, we can’t let that happen! You can play as either Meta Knight or Kirby. It’s a 2v1 battle, so whichever you don’t choose will fight alongside you. Dedede has 100 stamina, and a hammer. When you deplete all of it, you move on. ---- King Dedede dropped his hammer to the ground. His face was horrified at the thought of losing this battle. Meta Knight and Kirby high fived. ;Dedede: All right, Meta. I’ll back off...for now. ;Meta Knight: Good. Because if you didn’t, I'' was going to go to that dimension to make an army to stop you. ;Dedede: Wait, what? Dedede was suddenly struck from behind by an unknown figure. The penguin fell to the ground, causing Kirby to scream out in surprise. Meta Knight extended his sword at this new figure. It turned out to be a blue and white person about the same build and shape as Dedede, however with a mustache and fedora. ;Meta Knight: Name yourself! ;Figure: Er...'King...sonn...Dededoo...yeah. ;Meta Knight: Sure. What dimension do you hail from? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: Brawl...Brawl in the Family. ;Kirby: Hey, I’ve heard of that! ;Meta Knight: As have I. But my understanding is that it isn’t animated. How are you living? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: Well...it’s because of the Rip. My land is built up of people from many, many different dimensions. This Kirby land is definitely the most prominent in the land, though. ;Meta Knight: Interesting. Take us there. ;Kingson Dededoo: I would, but... ;Kirby: But what? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: Well, the place is falling apart. So one of our prominent figures asked people to go to different dimensions through Rips and find people that can help repair it. ;Kirby: I’m sure the three of us could help you out, no problem! ;Meta Knight: The three of...oh right, Dedede. What should we do with him? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: My best idea is to lock him up in my land’s dungeon. ;Meta Knight: Works for me. Kingsonn and Meta Knight each grab one of Dedede’s legs and carry him into the Universal Rip, with Kirby close behind. ---- Characters unlocked this chapter: Chapter 4: Home Sweet Hoenn The story shifts dimensions again, now in the realm of Pokémon. The region of Hoenn is seen, with champion Steven Stone looking up at the sky, specifically observing a Universal Rip. ;Steven Stone: What is it? I need answers...Flygon! Go! He opens a PokéBall and sends out '''Flygon. He climbs on Flygon’s back and begins to fly upwards to the rip. ---- LEVEL 10: Fly to the Rip Steven Stone needs to find out what the Rip is and what he can do to help Hoenn defend itself from whatever dangers it may have. You control Flygon as he carries Steven through the sky. You can’t attack or use any of your special moves, you just move through the sky until you reach the Rip. Reaching the Rip ends the level. ---- Flygon landed on a cloud near the Rip. Steven stepped off his back and examined the Rip. ;Steven Stone: Hmm...I wonder if this is safe? ;Flygon: Ly! ;Steven Stone: You’re right, that is a lie. This looks highly dangerous. But where do you go if you enter it? ;Flygon: Gon! ;Steven Stone: You’re probably right, I doubt it leads anywhere safe. So what should we do? ;Flygon: Fly! Gon! ;Steven Stone: I agree! Let’s go! Steven climbed onto Flygon’s back, and they prepared to return to the ground. However, as they were about to leave, a large Airship came through the Universal Rip, startling both of them. ;Flygon: Gah! ;Steven Stone: Gah is right! What...what should we do? Fly away or attack the ship? ;Flygon: On! ;Steven Stone: Right! Let’s get on the ship! Steven climbed onto Flygon’s back. Flygon flew up to the bridge of the ship. ---- LEVEL 11: On the Boat Out of pure curiosity of what’s on the ship and where it came from, Flygon and Steven have come onto the ship. You control Flygon with Steven close by in the background. Several Mario enemies can be found in the ship in different places. When you reach the control room, the level ends. ---- Upon sneaking into the control room, Steven and Flygon saw a large turtle monster and a magic purple turtle standing by the steering wheel. ;Large Turtle Monster: Gah ha ha! That Rip took us to the perfect dimension to take over! It’s filled with monsters we can add to our army! ;Magic Purple Turtle: Lord Bowser! Don’t you think we should be more cautious about our assault? These monsters are known to be powerful fighters! ;Bowser: Can it, Kammy! This assault is flawless! We have an armored ship of power, a full army, and my brilliant plan! ;Kammy: Whatever you say, your arrogance. Steven and Flygon looked to each other and subliminally agreed to leave before they got caught. ;Bowser: Hey! Who goes there?! ;Steven Stone: Welp, we got caught... The two came out to the main room. Kammy cast a spell on them, binding them with cords and putting them on the east wall. ;Bowser: State your names, treasonists! ;Flygon: Fly! Flygon! ;Steven Stone: Steven Stone, champion of the Hoenn region. ;Kammy: You...you’re the champion? Your excellence, we’ve captured the leader of the Hoenn region! We’ve essentially conquered the region! ;Bowser: Hey, yeah! Grah ha ha! We did it, hag! Steven subtly clicked open a Great Ball attached to his belt. From it appeared Metagross, startling both Bowser and Kammy. ;Metagross: Meta! ;Bowser: Whoa, didn’t see that coming. ;Kammy: Fight it, King Bowser! Your girth can take on...that. ;Bowser: You’re absolutely right! Come at me, steel jerkwad! ---- LEVEL 12: Go, Steel Jerkwad! Steven and Flygon have been captured by Bowser! Luckily, Bowser didn’t think to take their belongings before kidnapping them, because now he has to fight Metagross! You control this iron giant in a 1v1 battle against Bowser. You each have 100 stamina; if you drain his stamina you win the battle. ---- Bowser fell to the floor. Kammy ran to his side and cast a couple healing spells to get him back up. Metagross went over to Steven and Flygon. He cut their cords. ;Steven Stone: Good work, Metagross! Let’s get out of here! The three of them snuck out of the room while Kammy performed CPR on Bowser. They got onto the bridge of the ship. ;Steven Stone: All right! Let’s get out of here! Metagross, return. ;Metagross: Gross! ;Steven Stone: All right, then...get on Flygon’s back! ;Flygon: Ly! Go! ;Metagross: Gross gross! ;Steven Stone: Well, then what do you want me to do? We don’t have long until they catch us. Metagross jumped off the ship and down to the ground. ;Steven Stone: ...works for me. Let’s go, Flygon! ;Flygon: Fly! Steven jumped onto Flygon’s back and they flew to the ground. Chapter 5: Castle Crashing Bowser Jr. piloted the airship to the castle. Luke was entertaining himself by looking out the window and lifting things up and down with the Force absentmindedly. ;Luke Skywalker: I’m booooored. How much longer? ;Bowser Jr.: I told you, we’ll get there when we get there! They approached the castle. As they did, the Death Star could be seen with Stormtroopers climbing out and into the castle. ;Luke Skywalker: Oh, no! The Empire! ;Bowser Jr.: That’s the Empire? The big circle? ;Luke Skywalker: It isn’t just a circle! It’s a battle station! It can destroy entire planets! ;Bowser Jr.: ...oh dang. What do we do? ;Luke Skywalker: We can blow it up! There’s a gas port on one side that, if you shoot a photon torpedo into it, will cause a chain reaction that will blow up the entire thing! ;Bowser Jr.: Well, I don’t have any torpedoes...would cannonballs work? ;Luke Skywalker: They might! Let’s try it! ---- LEVEL 13: Search your Feelings, Bowser Jr. The Death Star has arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom, which is not good! Pilot the Airship as it flies over the battle station in an attempt to blow it up. TIE Fighters and Stormtroopers will shoot at you from nearby. When you reach the gas port, drop a cannonball into it. If done right, it should blow up the whole station! ---- The Airship flew away as fast as possible. Bowser Jr. and Luke high fived. The Death Star did eventually explode, taking parts of the castle with it. ;Bowser Jr.: Man, it’s a good thing Dad left the castle when he did! Otherwise, that station could’ve totally destroyed him! ;Luke Skywalker: Maybe your tyrant of a father was the reason why the Empire didn’t attack sooner; if he’s as powerful as you say he is, he could’ve probably stopped them if they tried to take over. I imagine Vader and the Emperor are both within the Castle. If we want to stop them, we need to go find Bowser. ;Bowser Jr.: Hmm...makes sense. He went into a Universal Rip trying to make an army. ;Luke Skywalker: How many Rips are there? ;Bowser Jr.: Well, lemme think...there’s one leading to your Star Wars place, there’s one going to Pokémon, and one going to Gravity Falls. I’m pretty sure he’s in Pokémon. ;Luke Skywalker: Perfect! Where’s that Rip? ;Bowser Jr.: It’s...crap. It’s behind the castle. ;Luke Skywalker: Ah. That’s a problem, I guess. But we can totally do it! Let’s go! The two step out of the Airship and begin to walk over to behind the castle. ---- LEVEL 14: Sneak around a Castle You need to get to the Universal Rip behind the castle, but the Empire controls the castle now. So that’s problematic. Control either Luke or Junior and evade the Imperial forces. They’re everywhere, quite literally. If you’re seen, you start over. Get to the Rip without being caught and you finish the level. ---- The two got to the Rip. They looked up at it in awe. ;Luke Skywalker: There it is, our ticket away from the Empire. ;Bowser Jr.: And our ticket to stopping them! ;Luke Skywalker: True! Let’s go! ;???: Not so fast, rebel scum. ;Luke Skywalker: ...I know that voice... The two turn and see Darth Vader facing them, lightsaber drawn. ;Luke Skywalker: Father! I’m running away! ;Darth Vader: You cannot escape your future, Luke. Join me. ;Luke Skywalker: Never! ;Bowser Jr.: This...this looks like a family problem. I’m gonna go... Bowser Jr. jumped into the Universal Rip. Luke waved goodbye, then drew his lightsaber. ;Luke Skywalker: I’ll never join the Empire! You guys are jerks! ;Darth Vader: We’ll see, my son. ---- LEVEL 15: Teenage Rebellion With Bowser Jr. now gone into the Pokémon world, Luke must face his Sithy father...alone...scary. Control Luke in a 1v1 battle against Darth Vader in an enclosed arena outside Bowser’s Castle. Stormtroopers standing outside the arena may occasionally shoot into the arena so watch out there. You each have 150 stamina. Deplete Vader’s to win the level. ---- Vader fell to the ground. He looked up at Luke, who had a total smugness about him. ;Luke Skywalker: Ha ha! The Jedi will always win! ;Darth Vader: ...no you won’t. Vader outstretched his hand and Force choked Luke, causing him to fall to the ground in pain. ;Luke Skywalker: Owwww... ;Darth Vader: Join me, and together we shall rule the Mushroom Kingdom as father and son! ;Luke Skywalker: There...there are already two...two rulers here! The Empire has...no place here! ;Darth Vader: Peach and Bowser, you mean? Bowser had fled to another dimension, and Peach lacks a sufficient army to defend against us. We shall succeed. Come with me, son. Vader Force Carries Luke into his shuttle. He then pilots his TIE Fighter into the Death Star. Chapter 6: Facing the Future The Faceship continued its path to the Universal Rip. Luigi and a couple Lumas were playing cards, while Rosalina and Lubba worked on piloting it. ;Rosalina: Thank you for slowing down this time, old friend. ;Lubba: Eh, no sweat. I mean, it’ll take a heck of a lot longer to reach the Rip, but...no sweat. ;Rosalina: How long until we reach it? ;Lubba: Roughly...two days? Two and a half? ;Rosalina: Hmm...this will take too long. By the end of those two days, another Rip may have opened! ;Lubba: Another Rip? You mean, like that another Rip? ;Rosalina: Wait, what? Lubba pointed to a small Universal Rip not seen before. Rosalina stepped closer to it out of curiosity. ;Rosalina: Fly closer to it. ;Lubba: Roger that, cap’n. The Faceship flew closer to the small Rip. So close, in fact, that they actually went into it. ;Lubba: Gah! I didn’t mean to go into it! Reverse, reverse! ;Luigi: What’s wrong? Are we in Gravity Falls? ;Rosalina: Don’t back out, Lubba. This isn’t Gravity Falls. It’s a rip that only recently opened into our realm. We should find out what this dimension is. The Faceship flies down to the ground. The earth is covered in garbage, the ozone is toxic, and the planet is deserted. Rosalina casts a spell upon all of the Faceship’s inhabitants so they can survive in this atmosphere. ;Luigi: What...what is this? ;Rosalina: It looks like some sort of apocalyptic future. We need to find more information about this realm and the danger it could pose to the Mushroom Kingdom. ---- LEVEL 16: Dimension of Garbage Control either Luigi or Rosalina as you walk through this deserted and trashy place. Due to complete human desertion and pretty much every animal dying out, there are no stage hazards. Actually, there are a few cockroaches, but they don’t do anything. Eventually, a blackened crater can be seen. Reach it to complete the level. ---- Luigi, Lubba, and Rosalina gathered together in the center of the black crater. ;Lubba: Hey, it looks like a ship had taken off here recently. ;Rosalina: Hm, could be. ;Luigi: I say we follow wherever that ship went! Back to the Faceship! ;Lubba: I’ll call it in! Lubba pressed a couple buttons on a remote and the Faceship appeared in the air. It flew gradually to the ground in the center of the crater. ;Luigi: Wow, science is so amazing. ;Lubba: I know, right! Hop on! Everyone got on the Faceship and it took off in the path of that mysterious spaceship. ---- LEVEL 17: Find That Spaceship That spaceship that landed in that crater must have answers as to what dimension this is! Control the Faceship as it flies in search of it. Space debris, such as asteroids and comets and general trash, are common stage hazards. Shoot Star Bits at them to blow them up. Getting within eyesight of the ship completes the level. ---- A gigantic white spaceship is seen. The three are awestruck. ;Luigi: Wow, it’s oddly beautiful. ;Lubba: Yeah, totally. What’s its name? ;Rosalina: The Axiom. ;Lubba: ...How’d you know that? ;Rosalina: It says it on the side. ;Lubba: Ahhh... Luigi’s attention turned to something outside the ship. There were two robots--one mostly brown, the other mostly white--that were flying around using fire extinguishers and general levitation. ;Luigi: Hey, guys, check this out. ;Rosalina: What is it? ;Luigi: It’s these two robots flying around using fire extinguishers and...general levitation. ;Lubba: Aw, that’s cute. Let’s say hi. ;Rosalina: Wait, maybe that isn’t a good idea. What if the Axiom thinks we’re attacking it? ;Lubba: In that case, we’ll actually attack them! Let’s go! Lubba sent the Faceship closer to the two robots. The white one looked at the ship and began shooting at it. Lubba hastily began firing Star Bits back at them. The white robot immediately disintegrated them. ;Luigi: Okay, that’s impressive. ;Rosalina: Indeed. I need to go see them. ;Luigi: What? No! Did you see what it did to those Star Bits? You will be disintegrated! ;Rosalina: It’s a risk I’m willing to take. Rosalina flew out to the robots. The brown one visibly gasped and hid behind the white one. The white robot’s eyes narrowed and aimed an arm cannon at her. ---- LEVEL 18: Directive This robot is a slaughterhouse. Rosalina wants to find out what makes it tick; unfortunately, she won’t reach the ticking without a fight! Control Rosalina in a 1v1 battle against the robot. You each have a good ol’ 150 stamina, drain the robot’s first to win. You know how this works by now. ---- The white robot powered down, its eyes flickering off. ;Brown Robot: Eva! ;Rosalina: Oh goodness, I didn’t mean to kill it... ;Brown Robot: Eva! Eve Eve Eva! ;Rosalina: ...you really cared for this robot, didn’t you? ;Brown Robot: Eva! ;Rosalina: Is that he only thing you can say? What’s your name? ;Brown Robot: Wa...WALL-E. ;Rosalina: Well, hello WALL-E. I’m Rosalina. ;WALL-E: Ro...Rosalee...Rosalee? ;Rosalina: Sure, close enough. I can try to cast a couple spells to bring back Eve. ;WALL-E: Wow! Rosalina takes out her wand and holds it over Eve. She casts a few spells and, eventually, Eve begins to levitate again. She points her arm cannon at Rosalina again. ;Eve: Directive. ;WALL-E: Rosalee, Eva! ;Rosalina: My name is Rosalina. I’m trying to reach the Gravity Falls dimension to protect the lands from Universal Rips. ;Eve: ...directive. Eve extends her hand, and Rosalina shakes it. WALL-E begins celebrating. ;Eve: Directive! ;Rosalina: Are you saying you want to join me? ;Eve: Affirmative. ;Rosalina: Excellent! You seem very powerful, you’ll be a good asset to have for the future. ;WALL-E: Eva! Rosalee! ;Rosalina: Do...do you want to come with us? WALL-E starts nodding fervently. He picks up some of the foamy stuff from the fire extinguisher and puts it in his stomach compartment thing. He rattles for a bit then pops out a foam box. ;Rosalina: Impressive...? You can come with us. ;WALL-E: Ya! The three went back to the Faceship. Lubba and Luigi were both confused and glad. ;Lubba: Introduce us to your new friends, Rosalina. ;Rosalina: Well, this is Eve, and this is WALL-E. They’re gonna be traveling with us now. ;Luigi: Well, okay. The more the merrier, or something. ;Lubba: Let’s roll! The Faceship went through the Universal Rip. Meanwhile, the Axiom noticed the Faceship. The Captain and the autopilot, AUTO, were discussing it. ;Captain: We can return to Earth, AUTO! There’s life there! ;AUTO: Negatory. ;Captain: Then why not follow them? That face shaped spaceship isn’t headed to earth. Maybe where they’re going is even better than Earth! ;AUTO: I suppose we can attempt, but we must follow our orders in the end. The Axiom changed its direction and went through the Universal Rip. Chapter 7: Fall of the Family Kirby, Meta Knight, and Dededoo walked through the Rip and found themselves in a realm made up entirely of white and blue outlines. There were various buildings scattered throughout the terrain, but most of them were heavily decrepit and crumbled. ;Kirby: Wow! This place is a wreck! ;Kingsonn Dededoo: Yeah, we’ve had a bit of trouble lately. Our author retired back in 2014, so we’ve had no story progression whatsoever. We’ve all been really static until a Universal Rip showed up and a couple otherworldly maniacs started destroying anything. Since there’s no more author to continue our worldbuilding, we’ve been stuck in this ruined state. ;Meta Knight: Wow. What are these maniacs like? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: They’re ferocious. They live life with no consequences and act as if their actions are just completely slapstick that wouldn’t actually affect anyone. ;Kirby: Well, we need to stop them! Right? ;Meta Knight: Right! Let’s roll! ---- LEVEL 19: Find the Felons This comical land has been decimated by two hoodlums. Now, it’s up to Kirby and Meta Knight to bring them to justice! Follow Dededoo as he leads you through the land while carrying Dedede over his shoulder. There are few enemies; there are some citizens you can talk to, who describe the chaos happening in further detail. Master Hand will appear and stop you in your tracks once the level is over. ---- Master Hand appeared and stopped the three in their tracks. ;Master Hand: Who are you? You look innately different compared to the rest of us. ;Meta Knight: Who said different was bad? ;Kingsonn Dededoo: These are the inter-dimensional delegates you asked me to find, Hand. They’re powerful warriors, even though they may not look the part. They took down this tyrannical penguin singlehandedly. Dededoo showed Master Hand the face of King Dedede, who he’s been dragging along this whole time. Master Hand gasped. ;Master Hand: True warriors! No one nobler could’ve defeated this menace! ;Kirby: Hooray! We’re true! ;Meta Knight: Hold on, why is Dedede a menace? ;Master Hand: He’s the one that attracted the two felons to this land! He has the power to open Universal Rips! ;Meta Knight: Are you serious? That power is in the hands of Dedede?! ;Master Hand: I’m afraid so. I don’t think he quite knows it himself, though. We need to be careful around him. If he gets loose, he could cause unbearable harm to universes everywhere. ;Kingsonn Dededoo: After you guys catch the felons, I’ll come and join you. I’m gonna be off locking Dedede up in a dungeon for now. ;Kirby: Good luck! Don’t worry, Mr. Hand, we’ll get those bad guys stopped for sure! Come on, Metty! ---- LEVEL 20: The Manhunt Continues Kirby and Meta Knight scour the land searching for who may have caused this destruction. Control them. Talk to people to guide you in your journey, fight Kirby enemies that have seeped through the Rip, and eventually find them to end the level. ---- Kirby and Meta Knight ran into the two intruders. One, a small boy, was standing on the shoulders of the other, a large tiger. ;Kirby: Stop right there, bandits! ;Tiger: Bandits? We didn’t steal anything, did we? ;Boy: Ha ha, of course not... The boy reaches into his pockets and empties them of various doodads from the universe. ;Meta Knight: So, you two don’t exactly belong here, do you? ;Tiger: Not at all. My name is Hobbes, and this young kid is my best friend Calvin. ;Calvin: Charmed! ;Kirby: And to you as well! ;Meta Knight: We need to get you two out of here. You don’t belong here. You’re actually tearing this universe apart at the seams. ;Hobbes: I told you this would happen! ;Calvin: Oh, please. You say that about everything. ;Meta Knight: Wait, what did you do? ;Calvin: Oh, I tried using my cardboard box to teleport myself to someplace cool where I don’t have to clean my room. And it worked, but it managed to start tearing apart the universe like you said. If you want, you guys can come back to my place through the box. ;Kirby: Well, my place doesn’t have a lot going on without us there. Should we? ;Meta Knight: It could be helpful, especially considering this world is falling apart at the seams still. Let’s go. The four jump into Calvin’s cardboard box and fly away. ---- LEVEL 21: The Box Between Worlds Pilot the cardboard box as you leave the dying Brawl in the Family world behind. Dodge various objects in the sky that can harm you, and eventually return to Calvin and Hobbes’s dimension. ---- Chapter 8: A Paper Shipment Chapter 9: Hoenn Under Siege Chapter 10: Eve of Weirdness CHARACTERS Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters POLL What do you think of the story? Love it! Like it! Neutral it! Dislike it! Hate it! Which Mario/Star Wars character is your favorite so far? Rosalina Lubba Peach Luigi Toad/Toadette Bowser Jr. Luke Skywalker Category:Rocky’s Stories Category:Rocky’s Subpages Category:Story Modes Category:Fan Fiction